Koratak
Koratak is a being in the matoran universe. He formerly lived on Aqua Magna, but moved to Spherus Magna after Makuta Teridax was destroyed. History Early Life Koratak started life as an Av-Matoran disguised as a Po-Matoran. He worked for several thousand years making weapons for the Order of Mata Nui, as he was a skilled weapons-maker. Odina Around the time of the Cataclysm, Koratak was kidnapped by the Dark Hunters, who had somehow got their hands on a list of several Av-Matoran. Koratak was taken to Odina, where he was imprisoned for another 1,000 years. Around the time the Toa Mata arrived on Mata Nui, Koratak was moved from his cell, and chained in a chamber containing a pool of Energized Protodermis with guards. A few weeks later, as Koratak's life cycle was ending and he was transforming into a Bohrok, a guard pushed him into the protodermis. As Koratak came out of the protodermis, several guards and scientists were in the chamber, watching. The Hunter's Prototype and Vengeance were also there, in case something happened. As soon as he was standing, Koratak looked around at the Hunters, looked at the chain, thick as a Matoran's arm, that had bound him, picked it up, and promptly began to kill everyone in the room. The scientists hadn't realized that he would retain his memory, or that while imprisoned, he would here of the horrible fate of many of his friends that had been captured. After killing everyone in the room, Koratak picked up a spear that one of the guards had been using, and dipped it into the protodermis. When he pulled it out, it had become a weapon with which he could channel elemental powers of rock and light. After escaping the base, killing more guards as he went, he arrived at cliffs at the end of the island. Unknown to him, one of the many Manas that helped guard the island had followed him, and rammed into him, knocking him of the cliff, and into the ocean. He was knocked unconscious as he hit the protodermis. Mata Nui A short amount of time later, he washed up on the beach of Po-Wahi. Three Po-Matoran discovered him laying on the beach. The were afraid at first, as his head resembled that of a Bohrok, but when he opened his eyes, and weakly said "Help me" before going unconscious again, they decided they would help him. The Matoran went and got their pet Ussal Crabs, and used them to drag Koratak into a nearby cave. After a few days of resting, he was back to normal, but stayed near the cave so he wouldn't scare anybody. The Matoran who had helped him then came and told him they had seen a Bohrok Kaita headed for Po-Koro. He immediately rushed off to intercept the Kaita, and got to Po-Koro just as the kaita did. He battled the Kaita, and defeated it before it could do any damage. After the battle, the matoran introduced him to the other Matoran, Toa, and Turaga. They readily accepted him as he had defended the matoran. Later, durring the fight with the Bahrag, Koratak defended the Bahrag chamber from the Bohrok that the Bahrag were summoning as the Toa were fighting them. After the Bohrok-Kal were released, he quickly traveled to Po-Koro to evacuate the Matoran, and face off against the Kal. Unfortunately, the three Matoran snuck back into the village to watch, and the kal threatened to kill them if Koratak didn't hand over the Symbol. While the Rahkshi were chasing Takua and Jaller, Koratak was helping to calm the Rahi disrupted by the Rahkshi's rampage. After the way to Metru Nui was opened, he then traveled there with the Matoran. Metru Nui-Spherus Magna After Teridax took over Mata Nui's body, Koratak helped the Toa in revolting, until they reached Bara Magna, and Teridax was destroyed. He now lives on Spherus Magna, working as a caravan guard. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Personality and Characteristics Koratak stood roughly 14 feet tall. Although he looked rather mean, especially with a head that resembled that of a Bohrok, Koratak was actually a gentle being, but would fight fiercely for those he cared about. Weapons and Abilities Koratak carries an Elemental Spear that allows him to channel his power over Light and Stone. He also has protosteel claws that are sharp enough to carve stone. Koratak is able to acces powers over Light because he was an Av-Matoran. He also can use moderate(slightly less than a skilled Toa) powers over Stone, as he was transforming into a Pahrak as he was thrown into the Energized Protodermis.